leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nautilus/Strategy
Skill usage *Use to farm minions or to harras enemy as cooldown refreshes upon hitting a different target. **Keep in mind that any target hit by has a 12 seconds timer before they can be hit with again. *If deals the killing blow, it will drag Nautilus to where the target was upon death, as if the skill had hit terrain. * and are excellent farming tools when used together, as they each deal large amounts of area of effect damage. * resets your attack timer, so timing it right after a basic attack can allow for a quick second hit. *If you are farming minions, can be a great tool to increase your Last-Hitting-Capabilities due to its free bonus-damage. *Be careful when chasing an enemy under the turret with . If you miss and hit the turret, you'll end up horribly off position. *Be sure about your position while using . You must be close enough to catch the opponent because this spell is pretty slow in animation. *The range on is a bit further than the indicator shows. Experiment on terrain to see how far you can be to proc the skill shot. * is a fantastic method of travel, especially at higher levels. When running around between lanes, use it on terrain to pull yourself along faster. The same goes for fleeing; if a fight goes bad, run for the nearest turret or open terrain, and pull yourself to it for a quick escape. *Mark squishy/high priority targets with in order to give your team a good chance to kill them. It's also useful for stoping channels, such as . *Remember that is an immobilization, which means it does nothing to stop channeled ultimates. * can stop channeled abilities like 's . *Attack speed can speed up jungling by increasing the amount of damage your does over time, since each attack applies the damage over time. Build usage *Building resistances will generally give your shield more effective health than building health. * helps both in tanking and increasing your damage especially since Nautilus is such a good initator and often in the middle of the enemy team's zone in fights. *While does increase the damage amount absorbed by , it doesn't increase your overall damage output, making the enemy less likely to focus you during fights. ** or are better health items, as the slow can help you get more hits. * and its upgrades greatly benefit a more damage-oriented style of gameplay. * and its future item, , are great item choices, allowing for better tanking with armor, mana to help with mana constraints, and CDR. *Nautilus depends greatly on his abilities to deal damage so building CDR to counter his large cooldowns will allow you to do great amounts of damage to the enemy team. Countering *Although is a strong tank, He has a naturally low movement speed and long cooldown at early levels, Use this advantage to kite him or harras him in the early stages of the game. * has a very long CD time, especially early before Nautilus gets it to high levels and has more CDR. Try running out the clock on the ability, then hit him during the window. * can add up to significant damage over the course of a team fight. Consider diverting a couple of attacks to break the shield when you see him use it. * draws Nautilus to terrain, so when running from him, try and stay away from terrain, or a miss may still bring him closer. **In teamfight, Try to dodge to deny his chance to initiate a teamfight. *Stand on the ground when he uses his to prevent the extra magic damage the spell deals when it moves. Champion Spotlight IyOeyjwZT28 Category:Champion strategies